Digital payment systems are systems that allow individuals, from a computer or mobile device, to pay transfer money electronically to another party, such as to pay for goods or services, or make a monetary gift or donation, via a computing network, without having to use physical cash, checks or credit cards. Some digital payment systems allow a registered user (the payer) of the mobile payment to transfer money from their bank account to the bank account of another person (the beneficiary or payee) that also has a bank account registered with the system, so long as both bank accounts are located in the same country. The process to wire-transfer money to a person in another country is more laborious. Complicated forms, which require, among other things, personal identifying information of the beneficiary and the beneficiary's bank, as well as information about intermediary banks if any, have to be completed, which increases the time that it takes to complete the cross-border payment. Also, different time zones and holiday schedules complicate completion of cross-border transfer in a single day. There are also high fees associated with international bank transfers, which makes it only practical for high transfer amounts (so that the fees are a relatively small percentage of the transaction).